


Awakening

by inkandpaperhowl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, The fluffiest of the fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpaperhowl/pseuds/inkandpaperhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Cassandra thought it was rather a wonderful way to wake up in the morning. (belated) femslash feb drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kogiopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogiopsis/gifts).



> For a femslash february prompt meme thing; the prompts were "collarbone kiss + neck kiss + forehead kiss."
> 
> Lisa was kind enough to write me a fic with my Inquisitor, so I returned the favor; Kepi is hers and I just hope I did okay with her. She's a delight.

Cassandra woke up slowly, the cool dawn of Skyhold breaking over her from an unfamiliar angle, sunlight brushing her eyelids until she blinked awake and remembered where she was. The Inquisitor’s quarters. Cuddled comfortably between the Inquisitor and the Ambassador, warm under blankets and various limbs despite the chill seeping in from the open balcony doors. She let herself smile and ignored every thought that urged her to get up, to go through her morning exercises, to prepare herself for the day.

Who wanted training exercises when cuddles were so much more readily available?

She had to admit, it was still a little odd to her--delightfully so, yes, and she wouldn’t trade this arrangement for the world--but she couldn’t help still being occasionally surprised that Kepi and Josephine had been willing to include her in their relationship--that they had  _ wanted _ her. It had been a long time since she had  _ fit _ so well, like the last piece of a puzzle snapping into place. She turned first one way, then the other, pressing her lips very gently to each of her partners’ foreheads, kisses lighter than drifting feathers.

Kepi stirred under her touch, blue eyes opening to squint in the sunlight, and she smiled sleepily when she caught Cassandra’s gaze.

“Good morning,” she breathed, so quiet that Cassandra almost didn’t hear her, but she returned the smile.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” the Seeker replied just as quietly, but Kepi shook her head, her hair--come loose from its usual bun--whispering along the pillow.

“Blame the sun,” she said. Cassandra smiled in agreement and gently worked her arm between Kepi and the mattress, holding her close as she rolled slightly toward Cassandra, her face nestling comfortably into her shoulder.

“Go back to sleep,” Josie’s voice sounded from Cassandra’s other side, thick with sleep, her Antivan accent more pronounced in her half-awake state. Kepi smiled again and her fingers stretched further across Cassandra’s body until they touched Josie’s shoulder, gently stroking until the ambassador groaned.

“You’re tickling me,” she grumbled, still refusing to open her eyes.

“Not sorry,” Kepi said. “If we’re awake, you should suffer, too.”

“Is it really suffering, in such company?” Josie asked, finally rolling over to face them. Cassandra thought it was unfair how she could look so perfect even after just waking up.

“You say the sweetest things,” Kepi said, and though it was a line that would sound contrived from anyone else, it’s genuine from Kepi.

“Mm, flattery,” Josie accused, closing her eyes again, and laying her head on Cassandra’s other shoulder. Cassandra let out a huff of laughter, gently bouncing Josie’s head. The Ambassador protested with another groan, her hand pressing against Cassandra’s stomach to stop her from moving. “Stop,” she said imperiously. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Kepi’s smile widened and she rolled closer to Cassandra, half-draping her body over the Seeker’s as she inched closer to Josephine. She dropped the first kiss just under Josie’s ear, and trailed softly down her jawline to her chin, slowly rolling back off Cassandra as she worked her way down. Josie groaned softly, possibly in protest, defeat, or pleasure, and opened her eyes.

“You are not going to let me sleep, are you?” she asked primly, tilting her head to watch Kepi as she resettled herself against Cassandra’s curves.

“No,” Kepi said. “If it makes you feel better, I’m not going to let Cass sleep, either.”

“As if you could prevent me,” Cassandra said, smiling, closing her eyes quickly and pretending she hadn’t just been watching. Kepi let out a low laugh and Cassandra felt her shifting again--one hand lifted off of her, possibly gesturing to Josie, before settling on her stomach again. Josie shifted, too, and though Cassandra’s lips twitched in an involuntary smile, she refused to open her eyes.

Josephine kissed her first, soft lips pressing ever so lightly against the edge of her collarbone, and Cassandra felt a shiver run down her spine. Kepi’s laugh hummed gently against her again, and then the Inquisitor slowly kissed up the column of her neck, her lips gentle on the hollow of her throat, her breath tickling as she pulled away. Cassandra sighed happily, and admitted defeat, opening her eyes to gaze into Kepi’s.

She lifted her head from the pillow and kissed Kepi’s forehead again, lingering. Kepi closed her eyes and smiled.

“Good morning,” she said softly, and Josephine laughed and pressed kisses to Kepi’s cheeks, to Cassandra’s scar, and Kepi fought back with kisses on Josephine’s nose and Cassandra’s eyelids, and Cassandra responded by kissing Josie’s eyebrows and Kepi’s lips until they were all breathless and delighted, flushed awake and comfortable in their love.

All in all, Cassandra thought it was rather a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.

.


End file.
